Joeys Experiment
by Eyea
Summary: Joar, Joey unternimmt ein kleines Esperiment.Er macht sich so seine Gedanken und hat eigentlich genug von der Welt.


Was für ein schöner Tag.  
Überall flattern verliebte Pairings umher und ich steh allein in einer Ecke und hab mich mal wieder Verlaufen.  
Das Leben ist doch sowas von herrlich, so unberechenbar., dachte ein total angepisster Joey wheeler, der sich beim Heimweg von der Schule verlaufen hatte.  
Aber wie kam es nun dazu, fragt ihr euch bestimmt.  
Um ehrlich zu sein war er in Gedanken versunken.  
Aber am besten, ich erzähle euch die ganze Sache mal von Anfang an. 

Es war einer dieser Tage, wo man den Wecker so langsam anfängt zu hassen.  
Da man zum wiederholten male zu spät zur Schule kam und ebenso den doch so herrlich weiß gestrichenen Flur aus der Standperspektive zu Gesicht bekam.  
Und wie jedesmal gerade in solch einer Situation kam ein Mister Meisterduellant und alleswisser Seto Kaiba an einem vorbei und gab den Alltäglichen Begrüßungskomment von sich. So begann also Joeys Tag.  
Das war er ja gewohnt.  
Nachher noch die Predigt der verhassten Englischlehrerin und die dazu gehörige Strafarbeit.  
Oh, nicht zu vergessen Seto Kaibas üblicher Kommentar, wenn er dann aus dem Klassenraum kam.  
Es war Tag für Tag das selbe und so langsam ging es ihm auf den Nerv.  
Selbst seine Freunde konnten sich nichts neues Einfallen lassen als Duel Monsters und so langsam musste er Kaiba rechtgeben, wenn dieser sie Kindergarten nannten.  
Er war also zum Einzelgänger mutiert.  
Fein das war jetzt nichts positives.  
Das wusste er auch, aber warum sich mit Leuten abgeben, die einen nichts neues bieten konnten.  
Wenigstens hatte er noch seine Schwester.  
Doch diese war nicht immer zu erreichen, weil seine Mutter ihn nicht leiden mochte.  
Schön sollte sie doch.  
War ja nicht sein Problem.  
Sie war ja diejenige gewesen, die ihn allein bei ihren Schlägertypen von Mann gelassen hat.  
Warum also nicht sie in aller Ruhe dafür hassen, wenn sie noch nicht mal einen Grund für das ganze Theater nennt.

"Wieder mal am Tagträumen, Joey?", fragte eine kleine Gestalt mit einer unmöglichen Frisur, die auch Yugi Mutou genannt wurde.   
"Ja, was dagegen!"  
"Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Ich wollte nur wissen warum du nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben willst? Weißt dein Brief war ja sehr aufschlussreich, aber warum Joey?"  
"Das ist mein Problem, mach die Fliege!", kam es als Antwort und Joey machte sich davon.  
Sollte Yugi doch denken was er will.  
Sein Brief musste doch klar genug gewesen sein.

Joeys Brief:  
So Leutz, ich hab die Schnauze voll.  
Kümmert euch demnäscht um eure Nasen.  
Hab keinen Bock mehr auf euch, Joey.

Okay, er hatte keinen Grund angegeben.  
Er wollte einfach allein sein.  
So wie er es in Wirklichkeit auch war.  
Das heißt, na gut seine Freunde haben ihm immer bei Duel Monsters unterstützt.  
Das wars dann aber auch.  
Keiner wusste was er dachte, keiner.  
Es schien auch keinem zu interessieren, warum also nicht auch als Einzelgänger Leben?  
Wenn selbst das jemanden interessieren sollte.

So da wären wir also im Park mit den verrückt umher flatterden Pairings.  
Joey lies sich einfach auf eine Parkbank sinken.  
Kurz darauf entdeckte er eine liegen gelassene Zeitung.  
Was daraufhin folgte das er sie zur Hand nam und las.  
Den Weg nach Hause fand er Heute sowieso nicht.  
Aber was war das!  
Das war ja sehr interessant, genau das konnte er jetzt gebrauchen.  
Der Blonde hatte einen Zeitungsartikel gefunden, der ihm absolute sicherheit gegen auf ihm lauernde Ex-Freunde, die immer noch eine Antwort von ihm wollten, versprach.  
Also nichts wie hin zum Enix-Labortorium.

Gesagt getan.  
1 Stunde nach einer Busfahrt, wo man als einzigster Fahrgast vom Busfahrer belästigt wurde, und unzähligen umher irren, bis man dann vor dem eigentlichen Ziel stand.  
Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefesstigt und meldete sein begehr der Sprechanlage, nachdem er geklingelt hatte.

Nun sass er auf einem Stuhl, hatte das Formular ausgefüllt und die Behandlung über sich ergehen lassen.  
Er hatte sogar dieses widerlich braune gesöffs geschluckt.  
Jetzt wollte der Forscher ihm nur noch die letzten anweisungen geben. 

"So, Mister Wheeler, wenn sie irgentwelche Nebenwirkungen bemerken rufen sie bitte umgehent an.  
Außerdem erwarten wir von ihnen, dass sie ihre alte Identität aufgeben.   
Das geschied zu ihrem Schutz.  
Sie werden also von uns eine eigene Wohnung bekommen, die sie selbstverständlich nicht zu zahlen brauchen.  
Außerdem werden sie absofort Rikku Binari heißen.  
Sie werden weiterhin auf ihre Schule gehen, so wie sie es gewünscht haben, aber dennoch dürfen sie nichts ihren Freunden erzählen.   
Eine Wirkung unseres experiments finden sie leider nicht sofort vor, dass heißt sie werden ca. eine Woche nicht zur Schule gehen können und müssen auch in der Wohnung bleiben.  
Was noch zu ihrer neuen Identität zu sagen ist, es gab nie einen Joseph Jay Wheeler, denn dieser ist absofort nicht mehr im Japanischen Großrechner verzeichnet.", der Vortrag des Forscher was beendet und Joey dürfte gehen.  
Hoffentlich hielt das Experiment, was es zu versprechen schien.  
Sicherlich hatte er sich vorher noch daten und bisherige Ergebnisse an Tieren zeigen lassen, da es ja so schien, als ob er der Einzigste interessierte sei.  
Auch war er mit der neuen Identität völlig zu frieden.  
Er hatte keinen Vater mehr, der ihn im seinen Rausch schlug, keine Mutter mehr die ihn hasste und keine Kindergartentruppe mehr die ihm auf den Nerv ging.  
Ja, selbst ein gewisser Kaiba konnte ihn nun nicht mehr beleidigen.   
Jedenfalls in einer Woche.  
Obwohl der Tag wie jeder andere begonnen hatte, war er jetzt rundum zu frieden und in seiner neuen Wohnung angekommen.  
Er hatte sich schon im ersten Moment, als er nur einen Schritt in sie setzte Verliebt.  
Sie versprach im das was er gesucht hatte.  
Sogar hatte er einen neuen Pass, natürlich auf dem Namen Rikku Binari.   
Er würde also nur noch diese eine Verfluchte Woche aushalten müssen.

"Guten Morgen. Kannst du mir vielleicht den Weg zu meinem Kurs sagen?", fragte ein aufgewecktes blondes Mädchen, einen Schüler, der gerade vorbei kam.  
"Sicher, welchen Kurs?"  
"Sozialpädagogik!"   
Nachdem sie angekommen waren, sagte das Mädel noch ein Dankeswort und verschwand in der Klasse.  
Sie setzte sich einfach auf einen Platz.  
Es läutete, als zeichen das die Pause beendet war und nun kamen die anderen Schüler des SP-kurses eingetrudelt.  
Bald waren alle Plätze besetzt.  
Bis auf einen.  
Den Platz neden ihr.  
Was haben die blos?  
Haben die noch nie eine neue Mitschülerin gesehen, die gucken ja schon bei nahe mitleidsvoll.

"Guten Morgen, meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen!  
Begrüßen wir doch ein neues Gesicht in unserem Kurs.  
Miss Binari, wenn sie eben Aufstehen und sich vorstellen möchten!"   
Dagegen konnte man nicht angehen, also stellte sich Rikku Binari alias Joey Wheeler der Klasse vor.  
Nun wisst ihr bestimmt um was für ein Experiment es sich handelt, an dem unser Joey, entschuldigt ich meine natürlich unsere Rikku teilgenommen hat.  
Die erste Stunde, der Doppelstunde Sozialpädagogik verlief ganz gut.   
Es war sogar sehr interessant und Rikku konnte mit reden.  
Aber man sollte sich ja bekanntlich nicht zu früh freuen.  
Denn kurz es kam ein Junge herein der der Lehrerinn erklärte er hätte ein wichtiges Meeting gehabt und sich dann angewidert neben unsere blondhaarige Freundin setzte.  
Jetzt erklärten sich auch die blicke der Mitschüler anfangs des Unterrichts.  
Es war Seto Kaiba.  
Der sich wie gesagt nicht über eine Banknachbarin freute.  
Den rest der Stunde fand eine Diskusion über arbeitlosigkeit statt, wobei sich zwei Schüler sehr bei beteiligen, jeweils eine andere meinung vertretent.  
Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Schlacht zwischen zwei Banknachbarn.

"Sag mal Rikku wie machst du das nur?", fragte ein Mädchen nach dem Kurs auf dem Weg zum näschten.  
"Was denn?"  
"Naja, einfach so Kaiba zu wiedersprechen, dass hat sich bisher noch niemand getraut!"  
"Ach, wenn er doch im Unrecht war.  
Übrigens in welche Klasse gehst du überhaupt?"  
"In die 11a. Warum?"  
"Cool, in die geh ich auch!"  
"Echt, das ist ja supi!"  
"Ja find ich auch. Und wir gehen auch noch zwei mal in den selben Kurs!"   
"Ohja, das ist echt ein Spaß!Ich find dich echt nett, endlich mal jemand mit dem man sich Unterhalten kann."  
"Danke, fürs Kompliment!"  
Rikku hätte unter normalen umständen über solch eine Begleitung geflucht.  
Aber es gehörte mal wieder zum Experiment.  
Sie sollte ihr neues verhalten gegenüber Mitschülerinnen checken und es in ihren Tagesbericht setzen.  
Gott sei Dank, waren sie nun endlich im Wirtschaft und Politik Kurs angekommen.  
Doch diesmal sass RIkku neben ihrer neuen Freundin, Toru.  
Dieses Fach war wohl nicht so ihre Stärke, aber es gab ja noch den Technik Kurs, für den sie ebenfalls eingeschrieben war.   
Folglich, weil Rikku auf dieser Schule ja so neu war, führte sie TOru zum Kurs und versprach sie nachher abzu holen, wenn ihr Hauswirtschafts kurs zu ende war.

Der Technikraum war etwas anders.  
Da waren jeweils fünf Bänke und sie war das einzigste Mädchen.   
Das heißt sie hatte nur 9 Mitschüler.  
Ein ziemlich kleiner Kurs.  
Aber es versprach spannet zu werden.  
Sie hasste zwar Computer, wenn es aber um andere Technische Themen ging war auf sie verlass.  
Besonders in Motorik.  
Sie liebte es irgentwelche Dinge zusammen zu basteln.  
Sie setzte sich also auf einen leeren Drehstuhl vor einem Schulrechner.   
Doch wieder gescha es ein Seto Kaiba setzte sich auf dem Platz neben ihr und sagte:  
"Nicht schon wieder du, Blondie. Was machst du überhaupt hier, das ist der Technik Kurs falls es deinem Vakuum Gehirn entgangen sein sollte."  
Ruhig bleiben., schoss es Rikku durch den Kopf.  
Aber sie konnte es dann doch nicht lassen.  
"Wenn ich ein Vakuum Gehirn haben sollte, dann wüsste ich ja noch nicht mal, dass ich Technik liebe und mir daher nicht von einen Aroganz Hirn, beleidigungen gefallen lassen muss."  
Rüberrollt. Eindeutig.  
Da hatte unsere Herr Kaiba wohl gedacht er hätte es mit einer Barbie zu tun.  
Großer Irrtum.  
Seh großer Irrtum, denn wie sich herraus stellte war dieses Gör verdammt gut, was Technik anging.  
Schade nur das sie dieses Jahr nicht mit den Rechnern mehr arbeiteten, er hätte doch zu gern gewusst ob sie damit auch noch klar kam. 

Nach einer Doppelstunde englisch in der neuen Klasse, war dann der Schultag zu Ende.  
Toru wollte sie besser kennen lernen.  
Keine Panik, das war natürlich möglich.  
Sie trafen sich also in einen Cafe, wo Toru sich besser Vorstellte und umgekehrt.  
Der Nachmittag wurde doch noch zu einem erfolg.  
Toru war doch nicht so blöde wie es Anfangs schien.  
Eine neue Freundschaft hatte begonnen.

Der rest der Schulwoche verlief ganz normal.  
Rikku machte es immer mehr Spaß sich mit Kaiba anzulegen.  
Der wahr natürlich nicht begeistert, doch bekann er sich für seine neue Mitschülerin zu interessieren.  
So war sie doch kein Groupie oder Dummerchen.  
Im Gegenteil sie war sehr Intelligent und hübsch dazu.

Nicht schon wieder.  
Nicht schon wieder der selbe trot.  
Zwei wochen sind vergangenheit und es beginnt von vorn.  
Meine neuen Freunde sind wieder nur Fassade und Kaibas worte treffen mich mehr denn je.  
Rikku hatte gerade ihren Tagesbericht fertig geschrieben.  
Das Gedankliche Leid, was sie schon vor dem Experiment hat erlebt, begann von vorn.  
Ganz gleich ob sie nun ein Mädchen war ihre Gefühle blieben gleich.  
Wenigsten blieb dieses mal jedoch eine zusätzliche fassade.  
Getarnt als Mädchen, aber ewig unverstanden.  
Besser man kapselte sich wieder ab.  
Besser noch man spielte wieder den Dummen.  
wenn das möglich wäre.  
Das Experiment beschränkte sich jetzt noch auf den ganzen schön langen Rest des Jahres.  
Am besten man ging spazieren.

Wieder diese vor Glück flatternde Liebenden.  
Wieder mal verlaufen.  
Wieder das selbe.  
Es ändert sich nichts wenn man plötzlich ein Mädchen ist.   
Rikku Binari war Joey Wheeler, egal ob man im Großrechner irgent eines Staates verzeichnet war oder nicht.  
Das was man fühlt bleib, egal wie die Einstellung sich auch ändern mag.  
Man bleibt der selbe Mensch.  
Doch sagte nicht einst wer, siehe dir die Entscheidungen der Menschen an, besonders ihr handeln, dann weißt du mehr über sie, als sie vorgeben zu sein.  
Vorgeben, etwas zu sein.  
Darin lag das Problem.  
Man konnte sich verstellen.  
So wie auch Joey es immer wieder tat, um sich selbst zu belügen.   
Jeder sah nur einen immer Fröhlichen Joey, der immer lachte und genauso immer stark war.  
Einen Joey, der alles schluckte, der alles verkraftete.  
Einen Joey, der ein kleiner dümmlicher Trottel war.  
Jetzt.   
Ja Jetzt, war da halt eine Rikku Binari draus geworden.  
Eine Rikku, die Intelligent war, die alles schluckte, die etwas chaotisch war, die einfach ein weibliches Abbild von Joeseph Jay wheeler war.   
Das Gefühl verraten worden zu sein war in diesem Moment groß.   
Warum?   
Na, wie würdet ihr euch fühlen, wenn sich nur euer Äußeres geändert hat, nicht aber euer Charakter.  
Und eure Freunde erkennen euch nicht wieder.  
Sie suchten einem.  
Klar das Taten sie.  
Doch finden, das taten sie einem nach wie vor nicht.  
Spielte man wieder das spiel, welches man Leben nannte und war allein.   
Gewünscht hat man sich in seiner Einsamkeit, einsam zu sein.  
Der absolute Außenseiter zu sein.  
Gebracht hat es nichts.  
Wie gesagt man hatte sich selbst belogen.  
Man Tat alles um ehrlich Lachen zu können.  
Man Tat alles um wirklich Freunde zu haben.  
Man Tat alles um akzeptiert zu werden, so wie es der wahre Charakter vorschrieb zu sein.  
Überhaupt tat man ziemlich viel in seiner verzweiflung.  
Man legte sich mit einem Seto Kaiba an, oder versuchte Duel Monsters zu spielen, um dazu zu gehören.  
Stets überwand man sich selbst, morgens auf zu stehen, zur Schule zu gehen, um spott der Lehrer und Schüler zu ertragen.  
Es wurde über einen Joey Wheeler gelacht, der nur gespielt war.   
Wie würde man ihn erfassen wenn er, er selbst war.  
Gar nicht.  
Zu klein, unbedeutent wäre er.  
Niemand würde ihn beachten.  
Ganz gleich wie ehrlich er sich geben würde.  
Es war vorbei.  
Man konnte nicht mehr zurück.  
War im eigenen Spiel gefangen.

Stop!   
ISt das das Leben?  
Nein.   
Nein, das konnte es nicht sein.  
Brauchte man sich doch nur um zu sehen.  
Überall glückliche Menschen.  
Unter ihnen traurige, wütende, matte, dicke, dünne,kleine, große, bekannte, familie und alle anderen von ihnen.  
Sogar einsame, Außenseiter, Klassenclowns und was es im Leben für Menschen gibt.  
Sie waren allein, hatten Feunde oder lachten ob sie das eine oder das andere hatten.  
So wie er.

Ein letzter Beschluss.  
Es ist doch egal ob man nun Rikku Binari, ein Mädchen oder Joey Wheeler ist, ein Junge, ist.  
Hauptsache man entschied sich für das was man wirklich war.  
Öffnete sich seinen Mitmenschen.  
Suchte das Glück.  
Wenn es schon nicht von alleine kommen wollte.  
Denn wer ausgeht das Glück zu finden, der würde es auch finden.   
Allein?   
War man dann noch immer so allein?  
Das würde die Zeit beantworten.  
Gleichwohl kann die Zeit sehr langsam in ihrem fortschreiten sein.  
Daher es trozdem wagen?  
Den mut dazu haben?  
Ja.   
Ja, das war es wert.

"Morgen Toru-san."  
"Guten Morgen Rikku!Was hast du gestern so gemacht?"  
"Nachgedacht!"   
"Und vorüber?"  
"Über Freundschaft, einsamkeit, verzweiflung."  
"Ohje, das hört sich nach Problemen an!  
Warum sagst du mir nicht was dich bedrückt?"  
"Danke, Toru, aber mir gehts nach dem Entschluss den ich gestern gefasst habe wieder besser. Sei mir aber bitte nicht böse, wenn ich diesen lieber für mich behalte."  
"Oh, na gut, das geht natürlich in Ordnung, aber wenn du wirklich nicht weiter wissen solltest, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."   
"Das ist sehr lieb von dir!"  
"Aber wozu sind denn Freunde da!"  
Ja, wozu waren sie da?  
Die meisten von euch werden jetzt sagen, dass es nur eine Art von guten Freunden gibt, nämlich diese, die einem immer zur Seite standen, die einem nicht im STich ließen, auch dann nicht wenn es einem schlecht ging.  
Freunde, die einem so akzeptierten, wie man wirklich war.  
Solche "Schutzengel" findet man nur nicht so schnell.  
Angebliche Freunde können einem, viel versprechen.  
Unteranderem das sie einem nie im Stich lassen egal wie mies es einem ging.  
Ob sie das dann auch wirklich taten, zeigt sich meistens erst dann wenn es einem wirklich mies ging.  
Wenn es jetzt also wirklich keine wahren Freunde wahren, fiel man ganz schön auf die Nase und war zutiefst enttäuscht.  
Je, öfter man auf die Nase fällt, desto mehr fällt es einem schwer sich wieder auf zu rappeln, um von vorn zu beginnen.  
Um erneut zu suchen.  
Jedoch hatte Joey, das geschafft.  
Er hatte es noch einmal versucht.  
Nun zeigte er seine wahre Seite.  
Das hatte er sich vorgenommen.  
Auch wenn er jetzt als Mädchen galt.

ES vergang ein ganzer Monat und es fühlte sich gut an.  
Man wurde so akzeptiert wie man war.  
Endlich einen wahren Freund.  
Toru.   
Sie war echt der liebste Mensch der Welt.  
Selbst Kaiba, wurde durch einen neuen durchaus Intelligenten Menschen beeindruckt.  
Und insgeheim beneidet.  
Da dieser, das war, was er auch wirklich in seinem Inneren war.  
Das musste sich doch gut anfühlen, oder etwa nicht?

Ja, das tat es.  
Es fühlte sich gut an.  
Freiheit.   
Wie man sie zuerst in einsamkeit gesucht, und sonst überall gesucht, hatte.  
Glück.   
Man hatte es gefunden.

Die Schule wurde mit Erfolg und einem super Zeugnis beendet.  
Doch das hieß auch, dass eine ganzes Jahr vergangen war.  
Das hieß auch, dass Experiment war beendet.  
Bald würde Joey wieder seinem altem Geschlecht angehören.  
Das verunsicherte ihn.  
Absofort würde er seine Maske, die als letzte Distanz, da gewesen war, verlieren.  
Aber Rikku war doch sowieso Joey, oder?

"So Mister Wheeler.  
Ich darf mich bei ihnen für ihre mitarbeit und bereitstellung am Experiment bedanken.  
Sie sind natürlich wieder Registriert.  
Die Wohnung müssen sie jedoch räumen.  
Ich wünsche ihnen noch viel Glück für die Zukunft." 

Das wars dann also?  
Man knüpfte wieder an ein vorheriges Leben an, welches man absolut hasste.  
Danksagungen bekam man.  
Glückwünsche für die Zukunft.  
Aber wo sollte er nun leben?  
Das sagte niemand einem.  
Wie sollte er seinen Verbleib, des letzten Jahres erklären?   
Natürlich wurde das von dem Forscher geregelt, auch hatte er das Zeugnis nun auf seinem richtigen Namen.  
Doch jetzt hatte man eine Freundin namens Toru, die einem als Mädchen kannte.  
Das war ein Problem.  
Ob sie einem so wieder erkennen würde?  
Nur an seinem Charakter?  
Das ging doch gar nicht.  
Es sei denn, sie war eine wahre Freundin und würde verständnis haben.  
Sie würde ihn suchen und finden.

Doch das tat sie nicht!  
Wieder geht alles von vorne los.  
Einsamkeit.   
Das man sich diesmal, noch mal hochrappelte.  
Außer Frage.  
Das würde niemand schaffen.  
HILFE!   
Was brachte es in Gedanken zu schreien.  
Keiner hörte doch diesen Qualvollsten, aller qualvollen Schreie.  
Denn das war er, der stumme Schrei.

"Wieder am Tagträumen, Blondie?"  
"Was geht dich das an?"  
"Nichts! Aber kennst du vielleicht eine Rikku Binari?"  
"Nein!",die ist gestorben Idiot  
"Wirklich nicht, Wheeler?"  
"Nein! Zisch ab, Kaiba!"  
"Hm, wo du mich doch offentsichtlich anlügst, Blondie?"  
"Ich lüge nicht!"  
"Ach, wirklich, Rikku?"  
"Nein!"   
"Aha, worauf wartest du?"  
"Auf nichts!"  
"Hm, und warum reagierst du auf den Namen Rikku?  
Den Namen den Enix seinem Versuchskaninchen geben wollte?"   
"Woher..."   
"Woher ich das weiß? Naja, Enix ist Teil der KC!"  
"Mit anderen Worten, du wusstest, die ganze Zeit über, das ich mich hinter Rikku verstecke!"  
"Richtig."   
"Toll! Klasse, was willst du jetzt von mir hören?"  
"Hm, nichts!"  
"Warum, kommst du dann bei mir an?  
Warte sag es nicht, du wolltest dich über mich Lustig machen?"   
"Nein."   
"Ach, komm, du lässt sonst doch keine Chance aus auf mir rum zu hacken."  
"Stimmt.Wenn dus so siehst.  
Aber würdest du mich sonst auch beachten?"  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Würdest du mich so akzeptieren, wenn ich ich selber wäre?  
Würdest du mir beachtung schenken?  
Mich als Freund sehen?  
Nur, weil ich ich selbst bin?"  
"Das weiß ich nicht!"  
"Warum?"   
"Weil, ich dich nicht wirklich kenne."  
"Und ich dich nicht."  
"Doch das tust du!"  
"Wie meinen?"  
"Du kennst mich! Doch nur unter anderem Namen."  
"Du meinst Rikku!"  
"Jep, ich hatte die Chance so zu sein, wie ich wirklich bin."  
"Muss sich gut angefühlt haben!"  
"Das hat es."  
"Sei doch einfach weiterhin du selbst."  
"Ohne Freunde?"  
"Wenn du dafür mich zum Freund bekommst?"  
"Bist du krank oder so?"  
"Nö."   
"Was geht in deinem Hirn vor, dass du dich um mich sorgst?"  
"Ganz einfach: Ich glaub ich hab mich in dich verknallt, und wehe du lachst jetzt."  
"Wieso sollte ich. Ich akzeptier das.  
Aber willst du mir die Chance geben,dass ich mir eine Meinung über dich bilden kann?  
Dann könnte ich dir auch sagen, was ich für dich empfinde."   
"Einverstanden!" 

Jetzt hatte man sich doch wieder aufgerappelt.  
Man hatte den als Freund, verzeihung, man hatte den als Geliebten Menschen gefunden, der einem vorher als Feind gegenüber stand.


End file.
